As shown in FIG. 1, the construction of a polarization-type three dimensional (3D) display device with a phase different structure sequentially comprises from left to right a Back Light Unit (BLU) 101, a first Polarizer (POL) 102, a Thin Film Transistor array substrate 103, a Color Filter substrate 104, a second polarizer 105 and the phase difference structure 106. Herein, liquid crystal (not shown in FIG. 1) is filled between the array substrate 103 and the color filter substrate 104. A plurality of patterned phase difference diaphragms 107 are arranged on the phase difference structure 106, and a plurality of black matrix strips 108 are disposed on a side of the color filter substrate 104 close to the array substrate 103. Orthographic projections of black matrix strips 108 on the phase difference structure 106 cover boundary lines of patterned phase difference diaphragms 107 on the phase difference structure 106 in a one-to-one corresponding relationship, and a region between two adjacent boundary lines of the patterned phase difference diaphragms 107 on the color filter substrate 104 is one pixel region. Generally, a vertical viewing angle of the polarization-type three-dimensional display device with the phase difference structure may be determined by a formula B=arc sin (refractive index×sin A), the refractive index may take an empirical value of 1.5, and the angle A is the maximum vertical light-transmissive angle of one pixel region upon 3D display that is determined in accordance with the principle of no optical interference occurring between adjacent pixels. Generally, beyond the vertical viewing angle, an optical interference will occur between adjacent pixels and the image quality is adversely affected. Therefore, the vertical viewing angle of the polarization-type three-dimensional display device is ‘bigger is better’. As can be seen on the basis of the determining formula of the vertical viewing angle, the larger the angle A is, the larger the vertical viewing angle of the polarization-type three-dimensional display device with the phase difference structure is. According to the principle of no optical interference occurring between adjacent pixels, two sides of the angle A of the polarization-type three-dimensional display device in FIG. 1 can be determined to be ab and cd in FIG. 2. A determining method of ab and cd in FIG. 2 is that, intersection points a, c between corresponding sides of two black matrix strips 108 (in an actual application, as a thickness of black matrix strips 108 is smaller, it is negligible) at boundaries of each pixel region that are close to a center of the pixel region and a plane perpendicular to the sides (FIG. 2 is a sectional view, and then, the plane perpendicular to the sides may be a plane perpendicular to a paper plane) are firstly determined; intersection points b, d between boundary lines of patterned phase difference diaphragms 107 covered by the orthographic projections of the black matrix strips 108 on the phase difference structure 106 and the same plane are then determined; a and b as well as c and d are connected, so that two sides of the angle A can be determined. As such, based on the construction of a current polarization-type three-dimensional display device, it can be obtained that ∠A=2 (∠A/2), ∠A/2=arc tan ((h/2)/D), wherein, h is a width of the black matrix strip 108, and D is the sum of thickness of the color filter substrate 104 and the second polarizer 105. Thus, ∠A=2 arc tan (h/2D). When ∠A/2 is calculated, a distance between the second polarizer 105 and the phase difference structure 106 is not taken into consideration, and this is because that in an actual application, the distance between the second polarizer 105 and the phase difference structure 106 is very small, and it can be neglected.
In order to ensure the aperture ratio of each pixel, the width of the black matrix strip 108 cannot be too large. While it is also very difficult for the thicknesses of the color filter substrate 104 and the second polarizer 105 to be made to be more small, and thus, it is also very difficult for the polarization-type three-dimensional display device shown in FIG. 1 to have a relatively large vertical viewing angle.